This invention relates to a hedge trimmer and, more particularly, to a device for deflecting, and gathering leaves, stems, and the like as they are cut from the hedge by the trimmer.
A wide array of hedge trimmers are known and are in common use. Exemplary of such devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,862 to Kaplan, which is disadvantageous in that the leaves and stems are randomly flung about over the hedge and/or the ground. Since no provision is made for deflecting the cuttings in a precise and given manner so as to reduce debris, the gardener's job is much more difficult.
There exists, therefore, a need for a hedge trimmer which does not exhibit such a disadvantage. The present invention fulfills this need.
The objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth and described within the following disclosure.